Black Flavored Love On Hiatus
by hopelessangelkitthana
Summary: Kakashi/OC Itachi/OC There will be two different versions, one for Kakashi and one for Itachi. Each will share a beginning but after chapter 2 everything will start to change.
1. Chapter 1: They always forget

_Itachi's Point of View_

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I held the lifeless girl in my hands, the last link to the one I love. Her eyes were wide, showing the terror that she saw before she inhaled her last breath and Kakashi stood to the side, looking as if he wanted to cry himself, a kunai dangerously close to his wrist. While Orochimaru stood to the side disgust displayed plainly in his eyes, he hadn't wanted to do it, but I guess he'd have done anything to keep my love from me. I held in a scream of agony as I stared at the girl in my arms….my daughter. Her white hair swayed gently in the winds of the coming storm, her lavender eyes, glazed over in death, I couldn't take it, I pulled the girl close to me and let out a heart-filled scream, that was drowned out by the sound of thunder and pelting rain…..my rage slowly becoming fiercer and fiercer…I would find her and bring her back to me…._

_But maybe we should start from the beginning…_

**Chapter 1: "They always forget…."**

_**Kakashi's Point of View**_

I walked into the Hokage's office, the same old bored look plastered to my face. I wanted to receive this mission, hand it over to the guinen and go home, but no the Hokage always has other plans.

"Kakashi…," the old man asked looking at me like he would probably regret saying what he was about to say. "this will be probably be turned into an S-ranked mission."

"Then why are you giving it to squad 7?" I asked confused, staring at the man.

"I'm not," he whispered, looking down at the paper. "It's a special request for the ANBU Op Hatake Kakashi." My mouth nearly dropped at what he said before I burst into a malicious laugh.

"That person is dead," I stated bluntly, looking distractively out the window. I heard the Hokage sigh, before rambling through a drawer.

"Well you're going to have to revive that person and complete this mission." The Hokage's voice was starting to deepen, filling with anger that I'd never known, making the me cringe in shock.

"What's this mission?" I finally asked, turning my eyes to the old man in sudden curiosity. "And why did they choose me?" The Hokage sighed and handed me an overstuffed manila folder, it contents nearly falling out. My instincts told me to turn down the mission and leave the room, but instead I opened the folder.

"This is a joke, right?" I said nervously as I stared at the picture inside. The Hokage silently shook his head, his somber look telling me what I didn't want to hear. "So you're telling me that I'm supposed to protect some legendary Kunoichi from one of the legendary Sannin?!" I had to restrain myself from knocking the hat off of the old man when he once again nodded. "Explain."

"He's apparently has been looking for strong shinobi," the old man stated, resting his chin on his hands and staring into space. "For some reason he appears to be after this young woman. Her last bodyguard has died and her family requested you personally to watch over her. Sadly it will be a 24/7 job, but I couldn't refuse the Mizukage." My eyes went wide against my will and I stared at the man in pure confusion.

"Don't tell me-"

"It's his adoptive granddaughter," he said solemnly, looking at me like he felt sorry for me. "She for some reason is one of Orochimaru's prime targets….."

"Damn…"

From the way the Hokage put it, I knew I had to hurry and that was exactly what I did. I took off out the gates, as prepared as I'd probably ever be, but apparently I wasn't prepared enough.

The village looked deserted. I stared around, looking for eyes in the windows… Anything that would suggest that there was human life, but there was absolutely nothing. I decided it would probably be better to head to the Mizukage's office. Running to where I thought it would be located, I opened the door to the place to see a trail of blood leading up a flight of stair. Either someone was dead or dying.

"Dammit!," I cursed, looking up the stairs, hoping to glimpse anything that would suggest someone was up there.

Racing up the stairs, I started to try and piece some of the things that the Hokage had said together. This girl was supposed to be some sort of legendary kunoichi, a chuunin at the age of 6 and a jonin at the age of 7. She had also led the special ops team of the village at the early age of 9, making as many enemies inside the village as outside. The more I put together and the more blood I saw, the more this seemed to feel like an Itachi case, but the way it was put, she was way better, which meant this would be way worse.

Suddenly I heard the clink of metal hitting metal and I realized I was in front of a door. There was a battle going on inside and I just hoped that the girl hadn't killed her whole village like Konaha's last little nut job.

"Leave me the fuck alone Itachi!," a female voice screamed, alerting me and making me fling open the door. She was definitely going to be an interesting little case. On a table was a young woman, maybe 18 years old, long white hair spilling onto the floor and her dark blue eyes on the Uchiha hovering over her. I watched in horror and slight arousal as the man licked her neck, causing a small whine to escape her lips.

"Stop it you dumb ass!!" That somehow woke me up making me pull Itachi by his hair and hold a kunai to his neck.

"So how are you, Kakashi?" the man mocked, doing a replacement justu and appearing behind me. "You're not worth my time…So give up now, before I'm forced to kill you. I'll need you to make my brother stronger."

"Kakashi?" the girl whispered, trying to wear her kimono in a more honorable way than Itachi had left it. "Hatake Sakumo's son?" At the mention of my father I automatically froze and stared at the girl in part anger and part curiosity.

"How did you know my father?" I asked, or actually more like growled. She drew back and blushed, before looking at Itachi. As if she had suddenly remembered him, she ran at him causing him to push me aside and block her kunai. I stood amazed, mostly at the fact that she could run in the ridiculous outfit she was donning. She was move by move with Itachi, her speed incredible.

"Dammit Itachi stand still so I kill you, ya' son of a bitch!!," she screamed, once again running at him and missing by a hair. He snickered and appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering something in her ear. A maroon colored blush broke out across her face, and she attacked once again, making a nice cut across his cheek and surprising him.

She took that chance and elbowed him in the face, dropping to the ground and side-sweeping his feet. He hit the ground hard, making a satisfactory grin cross her lips.

"Now what?" she mocked, staring down at him like trapped prey. He simply smirked and put his hand into a seal.

"I leave," he said and sank into the floor, disappearing. Her eyes widened and she looked at the ground in anger, before collapsing onto her knees and groaning.

"So what was that about?" I asked and she looked up at me as if just realizing I was there.

"They're trying to get me to join the Akatsuki," she whispered. "But Itachi seems to have other motives for inviting me into their little exclusive club." She grimaced and turned towards the wall.

"So where's the rest of the villagers?" I asked leaning on the wall and looking her over with a slight interest.

"Oh they're in the real village," she said not turning back towards me. "This is just a decoy village we use, to meet with other villages and avoid attacks. I was just here to meet my new bodyguard." I cocked my head to the side at her and frowned, there was something that seemed a little strange about her. Nonetheless I bowed and introduced myself.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're new bodyguard and you are?"

The girl returned the bow and smiled, "The name's Hawatari Asuna." With that she turned back around and faced the wall. "So what are you going to do about my little Orochimaru problem?" I moved closer to her and tugged slightly at her knee-length hair, making her turn around.

"I'm taking you to Konaha," I said and she looked away.

"It's been a long time since I was in Konaha," she whispered softly. "No one will recognize me…." I looked at her stupidly, but before I could even phrase my thoughts she answered them.

"I wasn't born here," she said smiling sadly. "My parents died in the fight against Kyuubi…the Mizukage took me in just a couple of years ago…" I just stared blankly at her, before shrugging and turning around. This girl was going to be a interesting piece of work.

"What the fuck do you mean she's staying with me?!," I yelled at the Hokage, who merely laid his head on his hand.

"Will you please calm down?" he simply replied and sighed briefly. "As a bodyguard you'll have to be by her side 24/7, it'd be easier for her to move in with you than to have a place arranged for her and having you move in with her."

"But there's only one bed!," I whined. "Where's she going to sleep?!"

"Use you're imagination," the Hokage said, with a mischievous smirk. I almost fell down in annoyance.

"Seriously, what am I going to do?" I asked and he simply smiled.

"You're team is waiting," he said finally, making it clear that this discussion was through.

"Who's the chick?" Naruto asked, looking over at Asuna with a slight spark in his eyes. Sakura giggled and smiled mischievously. "Is she your girlfriend?"

I could feel a heat cross over my face, but thankfully my mask covered it. I furiously shook my head and Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke smirked mischievously. I turned to see Asuna holding in a giggle.

"This is Hawatari Asuna, and I'm her bodyguard," I muttered, glaring at team 7 in anger who merely smiled innocently in reply. "And that is all!" Their reply was to simply burst into uncontrollable laughter. "So you guys wanna' play games? Then you can use all that energy in training today." That shut them up and gave me something to laugh at. That's when I felt a tug on my sleeve, I turned to see Asuna with a childish look on her face.

"Um Kakashi-san," she said softly. "I'm bored." I stared at her blankly and she merely kept that same puppy look, that was starting to turn me on. My body was taking on a mind of it's on and getting closer to her...

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! If you get any closer to her you'll be kissing her," Sasuke said mockingly. Asuna looked over at the boy and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she yelled directly in my ear. She rushed over to his side looking him over like a lab specimen. "You look just like Itachi did when he was young! Though his hair was straighter…" My eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed her by the collar of her kimono and pulled her to his level.

"How do you know my brother?!," he half-screamed at her. Before I could blink she had grabbed his wrist, turned him around, and pressed him face-first into the ground, with her foot on his back.

"The next time you touch me," she snarled. "It'd better be for a better reason." With that said, she pressed her foot farther into his back forcing him into the ground and dislocating his shoulder. I saw Sakura faint, heard Naruto gasp, and Sasuke scream in pain. She merely threw his arm to the side and stood up straight, flipping the hair that had fallen into her face back behind her. I grabbed Asuna's wrist, before she could do anymore damage and stared into her eyes, what I saw scared me slightly, her eyes were red, with the familiar black markings of an…..

"You're an Uchiha?!," I gasped and she simply stared at me blankly, before her eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Half-Uchiha," she said defiantly, trying to tug her wrist out of my hand. "Why does it matter?" I simply gaped at her, unable to process this new information. Then it hit me, no wonder they had chosen me as her bodyguard.

"Dammit," I muttered letting go of her wrist, which she shook like it was numb. "How come no one filled me in on these details?" She merely laughed in response.

"Would you have taken on this mission if you'd known?" she half growled at me. "I'm a hybrid, the main reason that Orochimaru wants me." Suddenly Naruto was by her side, looking Asuna over with a peaked interest.

"If you're a hybrid, that means you're mixed with something else," he said to her. "What's the other half?" She looked away, staring at a writhing Sasuke who had somehow managed to flip himself over and a now awake and crying Sakura.

"My original last name was Hyuuga," she replied simply, as if it didn't matter. Both mine's and Naruto's eyes went wide in shock. I smiled suddenly.

"Then I can take you to the Hyuuga clan!," I exclaimed. "That way you can have your own room instead of staying with me." She laughed uneasily, and looked at me with sad eyes.

"They won't remember me," she scoffed, before laughing strangely. "They never remember, they hated my guts…They claimed I was a disgrace, for my blue eyes and that the sharingan shouldn't be anywhere in a Hyuuga." My face fell and I know my eyes were dulled with guilt.

"I'm sorry," I said looking into her eyes softly. "If I had known…I would never have suggested it." She smiled simply with her reply, "It's not your fault, when grandaddy put in the request for a bodyguard he made sure to leave a few little details out." The only problem: I have no clue what these "little details" were.

I opened the door to my apartment and sighed. After dropping off Sasuke at the hospital, Sakura had constantly started fights with Asuna, that I repeatedly had to stop, while Naruto clung to her like a lost puppy, playing with her white hair. I on the other hand had other problems: trying to keep my arousal as low as possible.

"Nice place," Asuna whispered suddenly, knocking me from my thoughts and making me turn and look at her. "So where am I sleeping?" My mind went blank for a second as I looked at her; she was pulling off her freakin' kimono…

"Um…What are you doing?" I asked and she gave me a blank look before revealing the outfit underneath.

"Did you actually think I wore that stupid thing all the time?" she questioned in a bored tone, then she smirked. "What? You thought I was getting naked in your living room?" She was in all black, I guess a sign of her ops status. She had on a tube top, which stopped mid-belly, underneath she apparently was wearing a fishnet top. Her shorts stopped just above her knees and her arms and legs were covered in what looked like black bandages and to complete the look, were her fingerless gloves and regulated shinobi sandals. All in all the kimono had did no good in showing the gorgeous curves of her body like this outfit did…small wonder Itachi was after her."Are you alright?" she asked, looking at me with worried look. "You're all red." I shook my head trying to clear away my clouding mind.

"Why were you wearing the kimono if you didn't need it?" I asked trying to compose myself, she shrugged, kicking the thing from around her feet.

"My dad wanted me to look 'honorable'," she said using air quotes, "when I met my bodyguard." I looked at her strangely, but nodded in response…"Since we're asking questions here…why are you covering so much of your face?" I looked away unwilling to respond.

"Is it because you feel disgraced?" I turned back around to face her, suddenly angry, she simply stood casually, ignoring it. "Well?"

"No," I tried to say it calmly, but it came out as more of a snarl.

"Then take it off," she said bluntly. I stared at her like she was stupid. "I want to know what my bodyguard looks like." Before I knew what was happening she had her hands on the corner of my mask, ready to yank it off. Then she stopped and hooked her fingers under the mask that was underneath the first. Before I could stop her it was off, I watched in confusion as she pulled away her face completely red.

"What?" I asked worriedly. She merely shook her head and stared at me. "Am I ugly or something?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"It's quite the opposite," she said almost as if she were in a trance. Suddenly she gained her composure and reached back up and placed her hands on my headband. My hand shot up lightening speed and grabbed her wrist. Immediately her other hand shot up, which I grabbed.

"Aren't you through exploring?" I asked in a flat tone. She shook her head and glared at me.

"So what's behind the headband?" she asked, with a smirk.

"Nothing that you need to know about," I growled, her smirk grew and she moved herself closer to me, causing my arms to go higher. Without warning she ground her hips into mine, making me frown. "Asuna…" I tried to put the words into a warning tone, but it came out a little whiny.

"Let me see what's under the headband," she whispered sexily in my ear, before grinding her hips into mine once more, "and I'll stop." I simply grinned at her and she gave me a cautious look.

"Who said I wanted you to stop," I whispered and she gasped, which I took as the chance to crash my lips on hers. I kept my eyes open, watching the reaction that I was getting. Her eyes widened at first and she started to struggle, but she slowly began to close them, as she returned the kiss.

I closed my eyes and licked her lips for entrance, which she eagerly gave. I let my tongue wander her mouth before rubbing it against hers, coaxing her to battle. As she began to wrestle her tongue with mine, I slowly let go of her wrists. Without hesitation she tangled them in my hair, trying to deepen the kiss even more, while I slid my hands down her back, before grabbing her butt tightly. She squeaked slightly into the kiss, and moved her body closer to mine.

"Kakashi-sensei?!," a voice yelled. We turned to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, whose arm was in a sling. Their mouths were wide open and Asuna had shifted away from me to smooth down her hair. At the sound of the voice, I had pulled my mask up.

"Um….why are you guys here?," I asked embarrassedly.

"We came to let you know that Sasuke is out of the infirmary," Sakura said slowly, eyeing me and Asuna suspiciously. "The question should be what were you two doing?" Asuna blushed before trying to escape behind me.

"Are you together?," Naruto asked, I could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Asuna quickly spoke up with a loud, "No!" I winced visibly and so did the team. "This was just a complete accident! And it will never happen again! Right Kakashi?," the way her voice was, I could tell she was serious…I nodded gently and moved towards the team. I suddenly saw her clutching her arm fiercely, her face almost in a grimace. I'd have to check on that later.

"Asuna, you'll be sleeping up stairs," I said in an exasperated tone and she moved her way upstairs, escaping in seconds.

"How was it?" Naruto asked mischievously, which earned him a slap upside the head.

"Sakura. Naruto. Go home. Sasuke, I need to talk to you about something," I said exasperated. They groaned, but obeyed, trudging home whining. I turned to Sasuke who looked at me with his usual bored face.

"What do you know about an Hyuuga Asuna?" I asked, making him look at me strangely.

"I've never heard of her," he said, looking at me as if I was stupid. "Wouldn't it be better to ask Neji or Hinata?" I sighed, but nodded.

"I guess it would," I whispered, before looking at Sasuke's arm. "How's the arm?" Sasuke shrugged, but then winced. "It hurts like hell, huh?" He nodded before looking at the ground.

"That woman, Asuna….she's strong, I didn't even sense her movements…"

"Yeah….she's strong alright," I replied thinking.

"So why does she need a bodyguard?" he asked and I looked at him and then back away.

"You know what? That's a good question…"

Almost a month went by and Asuna had gotten comfortable in Konoha, and there was no sign of Itachi or Orochimaru. Then there came a day that was not only awkward but annoying. Sasuke had somehow found a healer in the middle of the night and the second he saw Asuna, it somehow became his life mission to sneak up on her and attack. I had to keep her separated from Sakura who I think was secretly trying to poison her. While constantly pulling Naruto off of Asuna…I felt like I was running a daycare!

Not only that but somehow Asuna had became the talk of the town. Everyone around gave us these strange smiles that caused Asuna to repeatedly lose her temper. I felt like I was going to have to chain the girl up. I also had to keep my persistent little problem under wraps from the world…I was beginning to hate this job….well hate it more.

"Sakura!," I yelled. "Would you stop bothering Asuna! She's already told you she wasn't thirsty." "Naruto get off of Asuna's back!" "Sasuke put that damn kunai up!" "Asuna don't hit the man, he didn't mean it that way." My patience was seriously growing short…but then everything changed when Asuna suddenly started screaming while clutching her shoulder.

Naruto was instantly by her side, trying to figure out what was wrong. Sasuke was next glancing up and down at her in worry. And Sakura…well Sakura simply ran to Sasuke's side and stared. My first thought was that either Sakura had finally got her to drink the water or Sasuke had stabbed her with something.

"Asuna what's wrong?," I whispered in her ear softly, she turned to me slowly, before grabbing my vest tightly. Suddenly her mouth started moving but she wasn't speaking. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her softly. "Dammit Asuna! What's wrong?!" She let out another ear-piercing scream, before yelling, "It hurts!"

"What hurts?! Tell me what's _wrong_!!," I yelled back. Suddenly the screaming stopped and she stared at me blankly before silently whispering, "He's close…." With that her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head and she passed out limply in my arms. I could only guess what she meant by he.

"Hokage-sama," I whispered, knocking the old man from his thoughts. "I think she's been bitten…" He sighed softly and stared slowly at the unconscious girl who lay motionless on his desk.

"It would explain her episode," he replied softly. He slowly pulled his pipe out of his mouth, and set it down beside Asuna. "But if what she says is true, then he's following her and that means he's close to Konoha…"

"Then what are we supposed to do then?," I asked, my glance slowly falling to Asuna, whose eyes were clenched tightly in pain.

"We can't do anything, the Chuunin exams are too close for us to send out a party," he said looking at the ceiling, "besides the pain seems to be a little severe for just a curse mark. I wonder…" The old man got up and slowly walked to the other side of the girl so his back was facing me. I walked closer, in time for me to see the man unwrapping the black bandage away from the girl's arm.

"Damn," I gasped, staring at the black marks that wrapped around her arm like snakes. "What the hell is that…"

"It's a Uchiha Seal," he replied, absently-mindedly. "But this isn't from Orochimaru…Did you kiss her or anything like that?" I looked away, silently giving him his answer. The Hokage hit me playfully upside the head, but his face was deathly serious. "I think this is from the Akatsuki…you said that Itachi was after her right?" I nodded, staring at him strangely. "Then this is probably his doing, it's an old Uchiha curse, used on promiscuous wives…Sort of like a shock collar….It'll go off whenever he gets close. I can seal it, but you may not like the consequences…"

I backed away instinctively, "What consequences?"

"I can seal so it doesn't focus on Itachi, but it's going to need a new target, one with a sharingan," he said mischievously. "and once that's done, this missy is going to need some tending too…"

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, she can stay in pain," I said nervously. "It'd be like sleeping with a 10-year-old!"

"I'll let you think about it for awhile, right now take her to the hospital so she can rest…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Akastuki

**Chapter 2: The Akastuki**

I woke up with a pounding headache and a slight throb in my arm. As I looked around, I noticed that I had no clue where I was, then again I'm slightly new to this place, so that would seem natural. I looked around, to see a vase filled with white roses, a small envelope placed beside them. I looked at it curiously, but decided not to open it. I was ready to roll over and pop out of bed when I saw a glimpse of silver hair.

I smiled gently to myself as I saw Kakashi kneeling beside the bed, his eye closed shut and head resting softly on the bed, but suddenly my arm felt like it was on fire and I nearly passed out from the pain. I half-screamed as I gripped the arm like it was about to come off.

"Damn Itachi!," I hissed to myself. "I'm gonna' kill you when I see you." Suddenly I saw movement out the corner of my eye and I prepared myself for anything. Looking toward the dark window, sensing something just outside it. Using what little bit of the Byuukugan I had, I focused my eyes and stared through the wall. Before I could even scream a hand was over my mouth and a familiar pair of glittering red eyes stared lustfully at me.

"Missed me?" I tried to bite down on his hand, but he just smirked., before leaning down and whispering in my ear, "You know that does nothing but turn me on." I narrowed my eyes and tried to move my arms, but he had already grabbed them. I tried to struggle, he simply replaced his hand with his mouth and pressed down on my knees. Damn, Kakashi must be one hell of a sleeper. Suddenly a blue guy jumped through the window and stared at the two of us.

"Damn Itachi," he whispered. "You sure know how to pick 'em. If you're bringing her you may want to hurry…Someone's bound to check in on her." Itachi pulled away from me, but before I could even yell, he hit me in the back of the neck, covering me with darkness.

"So this is Itachi's girl, un?," a voice questioned. "The Uchiha seems to get a lot of girls, un?."

"I think she's more of the girl he's stalking," another voice that I recognized as the fish dude. "Though I do have to say, she didn't struggle very much for an elite kunoichi."

"What do you think Leader will say when he finds out Itachi kidnapped her?," another voice asked. "And why the hell hasn't she woken up?"

"Tobi carried Asuna here!," a excited voice half-screamed. "Is Tobi a good boy?" Two seconds kater I heard a soft wailing coming from the same direction. Then I heard the voice that woke me up completely.

"So she's still asleep?" It was Itachi. My eyes slammed open and I jumped to my feet, ready to attack. But I backed down when I saw 5 men standing in front of me including Itachi. I slowly backed away, the worst of possibilities crossing my mind. Then my back hit something and I turned to see a giant looking plant man, divided by black and white. I yelped and looked all around, there was no chance of fighting if I chose too, Itachi I could take on and maybe two or three of the others, but six-I wasn't that stupid, but I was stupid enough run my mouth.

"Itachi, you fuckin' bastard!", I yelled, glaring at him hatefully. "Why the hell do you keep doing this?"

"Cause you're mine," he replied simply, before taking a step forward, I started to move backwards, but once again backed into Mr. I Need Fertilizing.

"Leave me alone," I snarled, but he still kept coming, before he could reach me an authoritive voice said, "Leave her alone." Itachi looked up like he wanted to protest, but slowly moved away as an auburn-haired man covered in piercings walked towards me. I looked at him strangely, cocking my head to side like a curious crow. This man looked so familiar.

"Have we met?"

The man chuckled softly, before lifting his strange eyes to me and smirking. "And if we have?"

I visibly shuddered and he simply laughed, before turning to Itachi, whose eyes seemed a little clouded. Out of nowhere the man punched Itachi in the gut, making the prodigy drop to his knees in silence.

"Uchiha," the man hissed. "Don't let your desires interfere with our mission again." With that said and done, the man turned back to me and I back-stepped. "Welcome Uchiha Asuna, to the Akatsuki." I grimaced and glared in the direction of the hurting Itachi, this was all his fault. The Uchiha seemed to notice my glare and smirked up at me. "It was worth it," he mouthed, making me look away with heat on my cheeks. Damn…..he was getting to me….again.

"So exactly why is Itachi so obsessed with you, un?" I turned to the blonde who was escorting me to Itachi's room.

"If I knew I'd change it," I whispered back. The guy cocked his head and then shook it.

"I think you know, un?," he replied smiling. "So why are you hiding it, un?" I blushed and looked away. "It can't be beauty, girls throw themselves at Itachi's feet, gorgeous and ugly, un? So it must be something he doesn't see in anybody else, un?" When I didn't reply, he simply smirked and opened a door, bowing, before pushing me in. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm sure Itachi won't mind, un?" With that, he closed the door and left me alone. I sighed and turned around surveying the room.

If Itachi Uchiha isn't a drama queen, I don't know who is. Everything was in black and blood red…the prodigy's favorite colors. Turning around I saw the king sized bed, covered with what I assumed were satin sheets and hanging above it, a black and scarlet canopy. I sighed again and walked over to the bed, before plopping down on the feather soft comforter, making the covers jump and flutter around me, before half-squealing from comfort.

"Comfortable?"

I turned shocked to see Itachi leaning against the doorway, his arms folded and his eyes cold. I glared in return.

"You can drop the act," he fussed.

I turned around and snarled back, "It's not an act. I hate you." He sighed and I turned back around to see him coming towards me. I scooted back towards the headboard, trying to get away, but he merely crawled towards me slowly. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I wasn't acting like the Kunoichi I was. I was ready to jump off the bed and run for it, but he lunged at me and pinned me beneath him, holding my wrists above my head with one hand and pressing my legs together with his knees.

"We both know that isn't true," he whispered in my ear, before licking the rim of it, making a shiver dance down my spine. "I bet you still remember that night, don't you?" I frowned as I felt a blush cover my face.

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about," I replied angrily and he merely chuckled softly.

"Oh really, maybe I should remind you," he said kissing my cheek softly. "The night we lost our innocence together…and you let me carve that mark onto your arms…" I thrashed my head violently, trying to pry my wrists from his grip. "You know I haven't been with anyone else since you left."

"That's not my problem," I growled, moving my face once again so he couldn't kiss me. I tried moving my legs, thinking I would be able to escape, but he merely pulled his knees together tighter.

"Really?," he questioned, raising a slender eyebrow. "Whether you know it or not…I saw you with him….with Shisui…" I stopped struggling and looked up at him with shocked eyes, before looking away with shame. "I see you understand…."

"What did you see?" The question slipped so fast from my mouth it not only shocked him but me also. He looked down, his eyes closing slightly.

"I saw enough," he replied, before looking back up at me. Instead of his usually emotionless red eyes, there was a sense of pain in the scarlet orbs. "Enough to know I wanted him dead." His grip on my wrists softened and instead of trying to take my chance and escape, I merely lay there, trying to block out the images of how I had betrayed my first love and realizing that Shisui's death hadn't been the suicide it had been proclaimed.

"Itachi…I'm sorry," I whispered, reaching up and stroking his cheek gently. He didn't reply merely crawled off of me and rolled over beside me. I stared at him softly, confused at why I wasn't trying to run away or kill him. I slowly sat up and kissed him gently on the lips, shocking the two of us, but before I could move, his hand rose to the back of my head, pushing me further onto him.

I moved more on top of him and put my knees on either side of him, while he slid a cold hand up the fishnet of the back of my top. When he knew I wasn't moving anymore, he took his hand off the back of my head and ran it up the front of my shirt, making me moan gently as he slowly grabbed my breast. I felt him smirk against my lips, before flicking his tongue against them asking for entrance. Tilting my head slightly, I opened my mouth, tangling my tongue with his.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?", a voice asked, making me turn around and Itachi look to his left past me. I laughed when I saw probably all of the Akatsuki staring into the room, with Pein standing behind them, hands on hips. Itachi groaned and plopped his head back down on the bed, murmuring something about it getting good and killing idiots in their sleep.

"For a bunch of S-Class ninjas, you guys sure are childish," I giggled, making the guys at the door glare and Pein and Itachi shake their heads in embarrassment. It reminded me of the way Kakashi would act when team 7 would act up. Suddenly I felt a pang in my heart and I suddenly felt homesick for a place I really didn't know. I shook off the feeling and looked at a smirking Itachi…I knew this person….he was part of my home. I laid down on top of the Uchiha, cuddling into his chest. He slowly rubbed my head, making me sleepy. Sadly that didn't last long…

"But Tobi is a good boy!!"

Itachi suddenly grabbed me and rolled to the side, making the two of us fall on the floor. I immediately stood and prepared to hit the Uchiha. He grabbed my hand then grabbed my cheek, turning my face back towards the bed. I held back a laugh as I watched some guy in a mask get hit repeatedly by the blond who'd led me to Itachi's room. I turned to Itachi who looked like he was about jump up and hit the both of them.

"I'm guessing this is a normal thing," I said and he merely nodded and kissed me gently.

"And hopefully this will be too…"

I woke up in bed the next morning to something that shouldn't have surprised me yet it did. When I turned on my side, I saw Itachi and almost jumped out of my skin. His eyelids fluttered slightly, before he threw an arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"Don't move," he groaned, burrowing his head in my chest like a baby.

"Now what would the rest of the Akatsuki say if they saw you cuddled up to me like a child?" He growled softly at me and snuggled in closer. "How come you only act this way around me? I'd bet my life that Sasuke-kun has never seen you smile." He chuckled softly, before rubbing a hand down my back softly, and kissing my abdomen softly.

"You're the only one that deserves it," he whispered just as softly as his kiss had been. He looked up at me and for the first time in a while, I saw the dark ebony of his eyes. "And the only one that ever will…" With that he kissed me softly, pushing me on my back and getting on top of me slowly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Itachi literally growled, while I sighed softly.

"What the fuck is it?!," he snarled and the blue man Kisame walked in and looked at the both of us with a smirk.

"Itachi, Leader-san wants to talk to you," he stated before laughing. "And he apologized in advance for ruining your fun."

"You need a better lock," I said giggling. He frowned and reached to the side of me and grabbed his cloak.

"What good would that do in a house full of S-class ninjas?" I laughed and tried to sit up, but he merely pushed me back on the bed. "You stay here." I pouted but stayed put and he kissed my forehead. With that Itachi left me alone in the scarlet and onyx room.

"So what now…"

**Itachi's Point of View**

As usual when I entered Pein's office it was pitch-black, except the candles lit on his desk.

"Yes Leader-san?"

"Hatake Kakashi is looking for that girl you brought here," he said thoughtfully. "Any clue why?"

"He was her bodyguard," I replied. He simply nodded and stared into my eyes as if asking something.

"She might be a spy."

"She wouldn't betray me," I growled back and Pein simply laughed.

"She has before, hasn't she?" Pein's strange eyes seemed to be mocking me as I glared into them.

"That was different," I hissed and Pein simply shrugged.

"I don't really see a difference. Either way…I won't trust her until she's proven herself and she's a true member." I nodded, ready to walk away and leave, but Pein wasn't through. "If she somehow makes her way back to Konoha…I want you to capture her and take her out." I nodded.

"Understood."

**Asuna's Point Of View**

I was half asleep, when there was a soft knock on the door. Before I could answer, it opened and the masked boy from last night came in. I looked him over briefly, from the way he was standing he wasn't a threat, but the fact that he was in here was what made me nervous.

"H-Hello," I stuttered. He was quiet and if that mask hadn't been on his face I could have sworn he was looking me over.

"Hmm…You don't look anything like what I expected," he murmured, before taking a step closer to me. I reached to my side instinctively, placing one of my fingers in a kunai loop.

"Who the hell are you?", I hissed, trying to move where if need be, I'd hit a vital point. I heard a menacing laughter, before the man placed a foot on the bed. I drew back, surprised when I saw a single sharingan eye.

"That doesn't matter," he said then jumped on me suddenly. I looked up in time to see Itachi opening the door. Itachi seemed to growl and picked the man off of me by his collar, throwing him out the door. The entire time the maniac was screaming, "But Tobi good boy." Then Itachi turned back to me, his anger blazing.

"That stupid little-" Suddenly he stopped and stared at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded slowly, putting the kunai bank in my pouch. Before putting on a fake smile.

"Can we go outside?", he gave me another questioning look before nodding softly. I put a real grin on and jumped up fisting the air, making Itachi chuckle and shake his head. "What's so funny?" Itachi grabbed me and twirled me to him.

"I just missed this side of you is all," he whispered in my ear, licking it softly. I moaned softly and grabbed his hands.

"Can we go before your pheromones spread throughout the place," I whispered in his ear and he gave me an actual smile, before kissing my lips gently.

"Whatever you want," he replied gently and grabbed my hand. He pulled me outside the room where Tobi stood appearing to be sulking, but as I passed by his sharingan eye gave away the fact that he was smirking underneath that mask. A shiver passed down my spine and Itachi turned around and gave me a questioning gaze. I simply smiled at him and pushed him gently, I wasn't gonna' let on to the fact that I was scared to anyone.

"Who's the kid in the mask?", I asked trying to sound calm. Itachi looked at me and then at the sky, almost as if debating on answering.

"He's some idiot who claims to be Mandara Uchiha," he replied staring ahead. I gasp and turn back to look at the man, but was already gone.

"But grandpa has been dead for-"

"I know," he replied, before opening a door that led us into some kinda' white room. Suddenly the blonde from yesterday appeared, his hands on his hips.

"Where do you think you two are going, un?"

"I was taking her outside," Itachi replied, he looked annoyed. Deidara shook his head and headed to a window, flinging a dark curtain aside.

"We're snowed in, un," he replied sadly and I was instantly at the window, my smile dropping as I stared at the white wall.

"Itachi melt it down," I said in a childish voice, making him raise an eyebrow at me. "Please Ita-kun." I gave him as cute a pout as I could, but he simply shook his head. I sighed and sat on the floor, crossing my arms and looking in the opposite direction of them. I heard a laugh and I gave a small growl.

"So is she your girlfriend or your daughter?", Deidara asked after he had finally stopped laughing. I knew underneath that collar Itachi was smiling, so I frowned and turned away once again.

"Neither," I growled. Deidara simply laughed and I got up and started walking away from them.

"Hey where ya' going, un?" I didn't answer, instead quickly disappeared behind the corner.

**Kakashi's Point of View**

I woke up at the hospital with a huge headache. I moved my arm, expecting it to collide with Asuna's body, but instead I felt nothing. I immediately sat up and searched around the room. She was gone. I ran out the room as fast as possible only to come across a pissed off Sasuke. He suddenly grabbed my shirt and stared into my eyes, his Sharingan on full blast.

"Where the hell is she?!", he yelled, causing me to blink repeatedly in shock.

"Who?"

"Asuna Uchiha! The son of a bitch that's dating my fucking brother!" My eye widened in shock and I gave him a suspicious glance.

"What do you mean?" He stared at the ground, his face bright red.

"I was going some things in Itachi's room…looking for kunai," he mumbled. "And I saw some pictures that are gonna' scar me for life."

"What do you mean?", I repeated sternly.

"She was fucking my goddamn brother!", he screamed, making people in the street pause and look at me. "I knew I had recognized her from somewhere, but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. She was engaged to that bastard." My eyes widened even more and my mind shut down completely.

"Engaged?" Sasuke nodded, giving me a funny look before continuing.

"He was like a puppy, no matter where she went, he was close by. To the point she moved in with us. Those two were inseparable. It was really creepy. Now where is she, I bet she knows where that bastard is."

"Actually I haven't seen her," I replied looking at him and then at the sky. She was my mission, if she happened to disappear….there were plenty of people willing to take her. Orochimaru hadn't been seen yet, but Itachi…"Damn…"

"What?"

"Your brother's got her."

**Asuna's Point of View**

I looked up and nearly passed out in fright as I saw a man divided by black and white with a giant Venus Flytrap attached to his head. The thing growled at me before looking me over and smirking.

"You look like you'd taste good," he hissed making me nervous.

"Uh-uh…H-hi?" I was slowly walking backwards, hoping to get back to Itachi before this creature tried to feed off of me or something.

"Hmm…so where's your boyfriend?", he asked looking me over once again. "Are you guys arguing?" I couldn't answer, I was trying to avoid that gaze of his.

"Asuna? Where the hell did you go?" I turned and ran right into Itachi, my eyes wide in fear. He gave me a worried glance, before looking behind me to see the plant man. He sighed and glared at the thing. "Zetsu you can't eat her."

"What gives you the right to give me orders?", the thing growled back. Itachi moved me to the side and glared at the man.

"I don't give a damn what your rank is in this place," he hissed. "If you touch her, that ring on your finger will be on someone else's." Zetsu glared back, but backed down.

"Keep the bitch out of my way," he cursed, before turning another corner and disappearing. I grabbed on to the Uchiha's back and clung there.

"Stay with me at all times," he whispered. "Otherwise, you'll be forced to fend for yourself." I nodded, feeling less and less like a Kunoichi by the minute. What happened to the anger, the strength I used to have. Now all of a sudden Itachi's more protective of me and I'm just letting him take care of me. I looked at him and then smiled, I think I liked it better this way.


	3. Chapter 3: Sexless and Bored

**Chapter 3: Sexless and Bored**

**Orochimaru's Point of View**

I glared out at my clueless minions, before staring at Kabuto who stood ready to give his report.

"I have had the students signed up and registered for the Chuunin exams," he stated, bowing at me in his formal attitude.

"And what about the girl?" He suddenly tensed as if he were frightened.

"No one actually knows of Hawatari Asuna whereabouts," he said. "Though from what I can piece together from the analysis of the hospital room where she was last seen, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaku Kisame seemed to have visited and kidnapped her." I laughed and then stared up at the ceiling of my cave, my heart beating in anticipation, so her lover had found her.

"Hmm….apparently no one wants me to get my hands on her," I commented to myself. "It doesn't matter, she'll eventually be coming to me."

**Kakashi's Point of View**

I was completely clueless on how to get the girl back, if she was where I think she was….then it would be nearly impossible to get my hands on her. Then the sudden thought of having my hands on her flashed through my mind, making me instantly hard. I sighed, I hardly knew this girl. The full month I had had her in my guard, we'd only kissed once, and that was so she could figure out what was underneath my headband. The girl barely acknowledged my presence and I'd never bet that she gave a shit about me as more than a bodyguard that she didn't want.

But those thoughts didn't douse my arousal, much less my erection. Out of paranoia I glanced around my house to make sure that no one was there, before slowly unzipping my pants and sliding my member out. I slowly slid my hand up from the base and got the image of Asuna in my head. The second I did I got harder and it became slightly painful. I glanced down and realized that the tip was glowing red. I sighed wishing I had someone here to suck me off and end this suffering, but I slid my hand up to the tip again before gliding back down the base once again. The pain slowly receded as the image of Asuna squirming in pleasure in my arms as I thrust in and out of her, her eyes squeezed shut moaning my name and wrapping her arms around my neck bringing her lips to mine. Then her screaming in climax as I thrust deeper and harder and faster into her, her body arched against mine, my name the only thing passing from her lips. Before I knew it, I felt a hot heat in my hand and I realized that I had already cummed, my eyes clamped shut and my body bent over the table. I sighed and opened my eye, surprised to see a scroll in front of me. A blush crossed my cheeks as I realized that I had been seen by somebody and that I had had no clue of it.

I guess it couldn't be helped, in a ninja village there was no such thing as privacy for a jounin. Though I hoped I never saw that person, or my embarrassment would be immense. I looked at the scroll, swiftly and realized that the seal on the front was the symbol for a summoning. I stared at it cautiously and then stared at the symbol below it….

"…..the hell?"

**Asuna's Point of View**

I really don't know how everything happened, but suddenly Itachi and I were in his room kissing as if for dear life. Before I really knew what was happening, Itachi's shirt was on the floor and mine soon followed after leaving me in a revealing fishnet top and bra. I blushed and he smiled gently at me before whispering, "It's nothing I haven't seen before." I smirked and pushed him against the wall, my urge to dominate taking control. I slid my tongue against his lips teasingly as if asking for entrance and when he opened I slid them softly against his teeth before slipping it back into my mouth. I heard a low growl come from the Uchiha and within a blink, he switched our positions and pressed me against the wall roughly before forcing his tongue into my mouth, it rubbed against my palette and as I tried to play with it, he pulled it away from mine, teasing in a matter that was simply turning me on. His hands slipped up the back of my shorts causing a short moan to escape my lips, before my body involuntarily pressed against his. He smiled at me.

"We're a perfect fit," he whispered in my ear, making me blush brightly. Then he snatched off my shorts, leaving me in my bandages and underclothes.

"No fair," I whined and he cocked an eyebrow in response. "You're still dressed." He smirked and grabbed my hands, placing them on the zipper to his pants.

"Then undress me," he whispered, licking the rim of my ear making me moan. He would have to stop doing this to me or the others would find out and I doubt we'd ever live it down…

I slowly slid his zipper down, while he slowly unwrapped the bandages on my arms and waist. I knew he was trying to hold back a smirk as he stared at the markings he'd given me years ago. His fingers traced lightly around the marks until he reached my shoulder…then his smirk broke out. It was where he had marked me as his, a bite mark that no matter what kind of potions I had tried, had remained for over 4 years. He'd given it to me when he found out that we were to be married…the memories flashed before my mind…but I was brought back to reality harshly, when his tongue slowly ran around the mark, until he slowly sucked on it. Before I could stop myself, I was murmuring his name softly, encouraging him for more.

Then his hands slid down to my abdomen and I pulled away slightly. Those marks…those were before I met Itachi, when I had lived with the Hyuugas. Though I had been technically part of the main branch, they had tortured me so badly. Then one of the stupid bastards had tried to kill me…his hands fingered the long scar that ran down my abdomen. They had tried to dissect me alive…experiment on me…make me what I am…

Itachi's hands paused as he felt me stiffen beneath him.

"Are you okay?", the words jarred something deep me and it made me chuckle maliciously.

"Is _either_ of us okay?", I asked, before pressing my lips to his and pulling him closer to me. He sighed into my shoulder, his hands memorizing my body once more.

"It's been so long," he whispered, his hands around my waist. "And I still remember those spots…" I blushed, stroking his hair softly. Then the Uchiha lifted me without warning carrying me to the bed, where he put me down softly, before crawling on top of me. Then he lowered his lips to my ear. "I'm going to make you scream my name." A shiver ran down my spine and liquid desire pooled between my legs. Now there was no stopping this.

He slowly kissed my neck, sliding his tongue up towards my chin. Before kissing his way across my jaw, up my cheek, before he kissed me softly, his hands working on what little clothing I had left. We broke briefly so that he could lift the fishnet shirt over my head. I heard a soft thump, and knew that his pants were off.

His tongue slid slowly down my abdomen, swirling in my belly button and dipped down stopping just above my underwear. Then he looked at me with a smirk and hooked a finger underneath my panties, ready to slide them down.

"Itachi, Leader-san wants- woah!"

Itachi jumped and froze hands still on my underwear, he reminded me of a possessed doll as he slowly turned his head to look at Kisame who's face was now a purple color. I blushed and snatched Itachi's cloak off the floor and wrapped it around myself.

"Dammit!"

I laughed at Itachi's outburst and tried to find my clothing. I could hear Itachi growling and I thought he was going to kill Kisame so I grabbed him and kissed him fiercely and pointed at the door to Kisame. He took the hint and left quickly. When I pulled away, I giggled at Itachi's glazed eyes.

"Don't hurt him okay? He had no clue what we were doing and we were pretty quiet, so don't kill him. Got it?" Itachi sighed and nodded, and I smiled, sliding my hands up his abs and over his pecs making him growl again.

"Stop it or I won't be able to leave," he whispered huskily in my ear, "and get dressed I'm taking you with me this time." I nodded, hurriedly getting dressed and wrapping the Uchiha's cloak around him.

**In Pein's Office**

I fidgeted nervously as the man at the desk's eyes glued themselves on me. Then whoever was at the desk sighed and looked at Itachi.

"From those fresh hickies on her I can assume I interrupted something," he said. Then his eyes went back to me. "Welcome Asuna Uchiha, to the Akastuki Headquarters. I see that you and Itachi have gotten close again." I frowned, the man was starting to creep me out.

"What did you want Pein?," Itachi barked, making me cringe.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone on this matter, but since you brought her, I don't need you to relay it to her. So you can stay quiet and see."

"What did you want from me?" The man smiled and looked me over once again.

"I just received some interesting information about you," he said smirking. "I was wondering why such a strong kunoichi would need a bodyguard like Kakashi Hatake, then I received this piece of information. I don't think she knows this herself but…." Pein stood and grabbed me my wrists and bent me over his desk. I saw Itachi grab a kunai and press it to the orange-haired man's neck.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Uchiha's voice was thick and I got the feeling bloodshed was about to happen.

"I'm showing you why this little girl is so important to this world, maybe you would like to do the honor." I stared ahead in confusion and flinched when I felt hands right above my ass. Then screamed as a blazing heat raced up my spine.

**Itachi's Point of View**

I watched shocked and confused as he pushed his chakra into his finger and pressed down on Asuna's lower back. Then my mouth dropped behind my cloak as a line of kanji slid up her back and around her body. I wanted to rush to her side as a scream escaped her lips but stopped when I saw her hair turn a blood red. She was still screaming as I saw dark red fox ears appear on her head and a bushy tail spurt out of her back.

"What the fu-" I stepped back as green chakra surrounded her body, zapping Pein away from her. She stood up straight and turned to me, once blue eyes now a catlike gold. She smirked evilly and walked towards me. Pein was suddenly up and beside me, frowning.

"Itachi meet Kitsune," he said. The girl wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. I was shocked and didn't respond but that didn't seem to bother her. She merely pulled back and whispered in my ear, "What's the matter? Can't even recognize your own wife?"

"Wh-" She chuckled and kissed my forehead softly before turning to Leader.

"Hello 'Pein' ," she said bluntly. "Why the hell did you want me?"

"Nice greeting to the father of your child," he growled back.

"Hmph, it seems to be fitting after you locked my brother inside him."

"Your brother was on a rampage."

I looked from him to her, and a sudden realization hit me.

"Naruto is your kid?," I asked surprised. Neither of them looked at me or answered. "This is bullshit!" Kitsune looked at me and literally growled.

"If I was you, I'd shut up, or you won't see little Miss. Uchiha anytime soon." I backed up and she sighed. "Yes he's our kid…"

"And he needs to be taken care of soon. That seal needs to be renewed."

**Kakashi's Point of View**

"Let me get this straight," I said sighing. "Asuna's real name is Asuna Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"And she's the vessel for the mother of Naruto, who is the sister of the nine-tailed fox."

"Yes." The Hokage's patience seemed to be running thin.

"Why the _fuck_ did nobody tell me this?!"

"You didn't need to know." I banged my head on the wall I was leaning against. What the hell is up with all my missions? Why can't I just get a regular S-Class assassination assignment like I used to? No, they give me a demon-possessed child, a vengeful, hateful Uchiha, and a girl who is too worried about "Mr. I must kill my brother" to actually take her training seriously. Then they send me some legendary kunoichi, that's too fucking hot for her own good. I hate my life.

"I really need to take a vacation," I sighed, shaking my head.

"You say she's with Itachi, right?" The Hokage's question brought me back to reality. I nodded and he smiled. "I wonder if those two are making up…Or if they're beating the life out of each other…"

"What do you mean? I thought they were in love with each other."

"Oh they were, and I bet they still are, but there is a huge story behind those two's relationship."

I grabbed a chair and sat in front of the old man. " Do tell." The Hokage chuckled but didn't refuse.

"The arrangement was pre-planned, so at first those two hated each other. It was actually quite funny. She excelled faster than he did and that caused huge problems in the school. The school officials were constantly cleaning up the debris of their fight. Lots and lots of damage. He was always challenging her and fighting her only to be defeated shortly after. Then they got older and things seemed to be changing. There were less arguments and less fighting. He was winning their few fights. The only problem was that Shisui had taken an interest in Asuna."

"So wait you're telling me that Asuna is stronger than Itachi?" He nodded and I stared at him in confusion.

"Itachi and Asuna had gotten so close that a room was arranged for just the two of them, which they used to their full advantage. I think after awhile, people got the hint and realized that those two were inseparable, always beside each other, and whenever they would come back from a mission, they didn't come out of that room for hours. Though they claimed they were only talking and cuddling, the hickies that covered Asuna's body proved otherwise."

The Hokage sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"What happened?"

"It was a few day before the alleged suicide of Shisui. The poor boy, I don't blame him for falling for that girl, but raping her was unacceptable. Asuna went into shock and left without a word heading to the Hyuugas. Shisui was put on trial, but without Asuna and with no evidence, he couldn't be charged."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that Itachi wasn't happy about this?"

**Asuna's Point of View**

I opened my eyes to Itachi next to me and once again almost screamed. And once again Itachi groaned and buried his head in my chest, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Asu-chan go back to sleep."

"Kay Ita-kun," I automatically replied, closing my eyes I began to relax, before a sudden realization kicked in. What the fuck-? Did he just call me Asu-chan?

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan!" We both groaned and I realized that this must be a flashback of some sort.

"I guess we're getting up hun," I whispered and Itachi replied by licking my stomach slowly. "Come on, you keep playing and we'll be late."

"So?" His tongue slid lower as he disappeared beneath the sheets.

"We're squad captains-" I gasped as he licked my thigh.

"And?"

"And we have to be-stop it Itachi!" He was licking my clit slowly, staring up at me with a vicious smirk. I sighed and grabbed his hair forcing him up as he winced in pain. Then I kissed him savagely, making him grin against my lips.

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan! The ANBU's are at the entrance waiting for you!"

"Damn…are they impatient or what?" I laughed at the Uchiha and stood, grabbing for my clothes.

"Do we have to attend these stupid seminars?" he asked buttoning his pants. I gave him a shocked look.

"We're the ones teaching it," I replied sighing. "If you hadn't been so damn frisky on that last mission we wouldn't be at the academy at all, we'd be at the water village retrieving that missing-nin."

"Oh please, you were just as bad as I was," he replied. "You're the one who started it anyways."

"Yeah but I wasn't the one who suggested we finish it in the forest."

"You didn't have to agree." He smirked as he realized I was defeated. "So what age group are we teaching?" Before I could answer the door burst open and Fugaku Uchiha stood in the door. He quickly looked away as he realized I wasn't completely dressed, and Itachi stood in front of me.

"Hello Father," Itachi greeted coldly.

His father visibly trembled and softly spoke. "The ANBU and the instructors from the Academy are waiting for you." Then he left.

I sighed and softly slapped Itachi up the head. "You could be nicer you know."

"There's no need to." I frowned as I noticed the change in Itachi's voice, he had become colder since he started disappearing late at night….

**At the Academy**

"Hello class, my name is Asuna and the man beside me is Itachi," I announced as I sat on top of the desk set in front of the class. "and for the next two weeks we shall be your new instructors." I heard a few giggles and saw a couple of blushes and held back a laugh. I looked out at the class and began examining them. I saw Sasuke towards the middle and noticed the swarm of girls surrounding him. Then looking towards the back I noticed a blonde that looked just like the Naruto that I knew now, he was all alone, his head laid on his arms and a sad look on his face. Nothing like the Naruto who had been under Kakashi.

"Time for role call." Itachi slipped his arms around me at that exact moment, causing me to blush.

"Aburame Shino." I smiled as a hooded child with sunglasses on stood up, bowed, then sat back down.

"Akimichi Choji." A fat kid with brown, spiky hair stood up, eating a bag of chips, then sat back down.

"Haruno Sakura." Inside my conscience my eyes widened, so I had met these kids before. A sad looking girl with pretty green eyes stood, her face covered by a mop of pink hair.

"Hyuuga Hinata." I held in a frown and I felt Itachi's arms tighten around me. A shy looking girl with lavender eyes and a dark purple bowl cut, stood, bowed and sat.

"Hyuuga Neji." I realized that this class would be a handful as a boy with long black hair and pale lavender eyes stood and bowed, before sending a cruel glare at me and Hinata and then sitting. I noticed the symbol on his head and felt sorry for the boy….but what could I do?

"Inuzuka Kiba and…Akamaru?" A boy wearing a hood stood, with a small puppy in his hand. I smiled softly and he sent me a feral grin that made Itachi growl. Then he sat down. "I'll take it that Akamaru is the adorable puppy." The dog answered by barking and wagging his tail happily.

"Nara Shikamaru." When I didn't receive a reply, I repeated the name only to hear someone say he's asleep. I sighed and frowned and looked towards where the girl was pointing to see what looked like a brown pineapple, then I noticed it was a kid's hair. I snatched him by the hair and lifted his head, getting right in his face. He winced and blinked his eyes at me a few times, before smiling.

"Am I dead?"

"What the hell?"

He frowned and looked around. "You're not an angel?"

I opened my mouth to reply, when I heard Itachi speak.

"You say another crumby line like that to my fiancée, and I'll let you see some more "innocent" angels." I turned around and frowned to see a glaring Itachi and a bunch of wide-mouthed kids.

"That wasn't necessary, Ita-kun…" He snorted and looked away.

"It wasn't necessary to walk up there and wake him that way." I sighed and headed back towards the front of the class, continuing the roll.

"Rock Lee." A boy with unkempt hair and a dumb look on his face stood, bowed, and blushed, before seating himself.

"Ten-Ten." A Chinese girl with duo buns stood and smiled, before sitting down quietly beside Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke slowly stood, smiled at us and bowed.

"Uzamaki…Naruto?" The me of now noticed the change in the me of then. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I felt my jaw clench. The boy stood slowly, eyes downcast and bowed nervously, before clumsily sitting back down. I felt a pang in my heart towards the boy and reluctantly brought my eyes back to the class roll.

"Ino Yamanaka." A girl with long, almost platinum blonde hair stood and smiled flirtingly over in Itachi's direction making him cringe. You'd think he'd be used to the attention.

"So everybody for this class is here then."

"This class?" The comment came from Sakura, I nodded and smiled at Itachi.

"You are here because you are either way ahead in your studies or show great potential."

"Then why is Naruto here?"

The whisper made me frown inside, but the me of the past ignored it. I couldn't understand. Why couldn't I remember any of this?

"First how about we talk about the different classes of shinobi? Who can tell me the highest class of Shinobi?"

I saw a kid's hand shoot up, but before I could answer Itachi left his place beside me and left the room.

"Where the hell are you going?"

He didn't even turn around as he spoke. "I need to take care of something."

After his words everything went dark and I was in a forest.

**Kakashi's Point of View**

"I walked out of the Hokage's office, a frown on my face. What is it with them giving me these demon-possessed kids? I sighed and slapped myself in the head.

Now I got to go find Miss Uchiha and bring her ass back, without her hubby killing everything in sight. But that would have to wait until after the chuunin exams, I was stuck in the village by obligation until it runs it's course.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I turned to see Naruto running up the street towards me. I held in a groan, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything that hyper. Then I turned and saw the last thing I expected.

**Kitsune's Point of View**

I stared at the men in front of me and felt Asuna panic in my mind. The girl was in another flashback no doubt.

I really knew almost nothing about the girl, I had just awakened inside her when she was with the Hyuuga clan. I knew nearly nothing of her past, besides the things she remembered and brought to life in her mind. I guess it's time to go thought diving.

"I need you guys to shut up and leave the room," I ordered annoyed. Itachi looked at me in anger

"I want Asuna back!" I frowned, this kid was nothing like all the reports Asu-chan had read or maybe he just acted this way when it came to ghost haired teen.

"She'll be back when I'm done, till then I suggest you shut up and leave." I heard the Uchiha growl, but he turned on heel and left. Now it was time to go diving.

Closing my eyes and moving my self-conscience to the back of my mind, I saw the Asuna of the past with a much younger Itachi, walking in a forest.

"Why do you keep doing this?" I saw the tears slide down Asuna's face as she grabbed onto Itachi's shirt, bringing him closer to her. The boy looked down and then away, like he couldn't figure out what to say. I could tell by the look on their faces something was wrong, so I moved closer wanting to see how this flashback ended.

"Asuna…Let go." The girl shook her head furiously against his chest, sliding her arms around him, hugging him and crying.

"Itachi answer me!"

"Asuna! Let go!" She shook her head furiously and hugged him tighter. The boy sighed and looked down at the girl with sympathy. I wanted to reach out and help, but knowing it was just a flashback, I knew it would do nothing but ruin this poor girl. "I have to go…Either let go, or I will remove you by force." I saw her slide a hand behind her, picking a kunai up and holding it against his throat in less than a second, shocking Mr. Usually Stoic.

"Either you tell me what I need to know or I end it myself," she sobbed into his chest, making Itachi's eyes narrow. Itachi grabbed the arm still wrapped around him and pushed her off, making a green glow surround Asuna and Itachi stood ready to attack. Just looking at these two, I already knew who'd win this.

Asu-chan launched herself at Itachi knocking him to the ground. He automatically put his knees up and flipped her off of him, letting her land behind his head. He stood up and picked her up by her neck, holding her at arms length. She kicked out, landing one foot in his gut and the other in his face. Seemed Asuna was avoiding the groin area. I smirked and sat down, relaxing and watching the show.

Itachi hit the ground hard and Asuna sat on his chest, placing a kunai to his neck. He smirked, grabbing her back and flipping over, with her below him.

"You really should learn to fight more aggressively." Itachi's said teasingly. Asuna frowned and slipped her legs around his waist and planted her hands behind her before flipping backwards and bringing him to rest below her.

"And you should learn that flexibility is wonderful in hand-to-hand combat."

"As well as other things," he whispered seductively, making Asuna blush and begin to stutter. Itachi took advantage of her embarrassment and rolled over. This time he pressed his knees against her thighs and held her hands above her head with a single one. Asuna gasped from the sudden change and Itachi smirked again.

"Dammit Itachi, get off!" She yelled shaking her head wildly from side to side. Suddenly she saw that her lover's smirk was growing and she knew it had been the wrong choice of words. "Itachi that's not what I meant! Don't get any ideas."

Itachi gave her an innocent smile, and leaned in closer to her face. "Now what kind of person do you think I am hun?" Then he swooped down and captured her mouth with his. I gasped, knowing where this was leading. But then again Itachi wouldn't let his hormones take over in the open woods…would he?

When he pulled away, the both of them were panting and Asuna's eyes were unfocused, she shook her head and glared at Itachi.

"I followed you to find out why you've been acting like a cold-blooded killer, not because I wanted to be fucked blind in a forest."

"You want me to fuck you blind in the forest? Why of course I will."

"Are you only listening to every other word I say?!" Asuna was panicking, I could feel it from where I was, even though she kept a straight face.

"Come on Asu-chan," Itachi pleaded softly, kissing her neck softly. "No one will see us out here." The girl looked away from the begging protégé, before sighing.

"If we get caught Itachi, I will shave you bald and hang you by your feet in front of the family shrine." Itachi shuddered and nodded. Slowly releasing her hands, he kissed her hard.

I smiled as I saw her wrap her arms around his neck in surrender, things were going to get interesting. Just as Itachi's hands slipped under her shirt the vision suddenly shattered and Asuna kneeled in it's place tears streaming down her face. I watched as she picked up the broken pieces of the vision and tried to put them back together.

"You can't put the broken pieces back hun," I whispered to myself. The girl was unaware of my presence, weeping uncontrollably, and grabbing fistfuls of hair.

Suddenly she disappeared and I found myself being pushed to the very edge of her mind where a candlelit dungeon awaited me. My prison….

Sighing I watched as the cage door slid open and my chains slithered out like snakes towards me. I stood still as they wrapped themselves around my body, dragging me in. I knew there was no point in yelling and screaming, there were no ears to see me, no eyes to watch me, and no hands to help me. As soon as I'm in the dungeon my eyes droop. Asuna was waking up and that meant I was to be put to sleep, until summoned later.


End file.
